1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to generally to the field of video conferencing. The invention relates more specifically to the field of a software-based protocol for enhancing the effectiveness, efficiency and benefits of video conferencing communications.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
With the proliferation of inexpensive Internet and wireless communication traffic, and advances in the ability to encode a signal for visual and audio for video traffic over these media, video conferencing is becoming an inexpensive solution for individuals to conduct meetings that would normally take place in a face-to-face or over-the-phone fashion.
Current state of the art in video conferencing, scheduling and invitation of parties to the call, rests upon the already existing familiarity of the parties of the call with each other, to one degree or another. For instance, a lawyer and his client may wish to conduct a video teleconference of their meeting. Or, a company may seek to have people on a video conference call together who do not actually know each other, but their names are known, or the departments in which they work, and the function that they will play in the meeting, are known in advance.